De-Jeweled
De-Jeweled is a case in Koishi-Komeiji's rendition of Criminal Case. It involves a criminal investigation and takes place in the episode Sleeping Slums. Plot One week has passed since Joel's first investigation. Trevor decides to have a walk around town with Joel. Trevor shows him the roads so that he recognizes the area easily. Suddenly, a man runs outside, screaming for help. At that exact moment, purplish smoke starts to overwhelm a building just down the street. Both Joel and Trevor proceed to the scene without further ado. They wait for the smoke to dissipate before investigation. After that, they find that a whole jewelry store turned upside-down, all the precious valuables were missing from their shattered glass boxes. Thorough investigation through clues and research reveal that an armed robbery happened at the store, causing mayhem and cataclysm amongst the public. The perpetrator managed to escape the scene before Joel and Trevor arrived. Hours due since the case started, Joel and Trevor manage to unravel the shrouded face of the perpetrator, an employee from the jewelry store, Chester Wray. They confront Chester, who admits guiltily to the crime. Chester chastises himself because he could not afford to bring his family back together as he was broke and the store manager, Sylvester Constable, refused to give him enough money despite the pleas. He knew it was wrong to commit such an act, but he had no other option. Joel and Trevor are left distraught hearing his reason. At court, Chester pleads guilty to the robbery, mentioning that he tried to do his best supporting his family. Judge Niles reprimands him by telling that his actions are still wrong and should not have been done. Chester wishes his wife and daughter the best before being sent to jail. With that, Judge Niles sentences him to two years in jail for armed robbery. Chester's family is seen sobbing outside afterward. Trevor, although depressed about the arrest, tells Joel that he did well arresting the perpetrator of the jewelry store robbery. However, they still have one more thing to resolve: the missing jewelry. Bearing that in mind, they ask Chester (in jail) for the location where he hid it. He says that it is hidden somewhere in the junkyard. Immediately they go there. They find a whole crate filled with jewelry. To confirm if it is the jewelry store's, they send it to Kay. The analysis reveals that it is indeed its belongings and they return it to Sylvester, fining him along the way for poor treatment of his employees. Joel and Trevor then inform Chester that they found the jewelry store and thanked him. Chester instead thanked them for setting things right. He proceeds to ask them to find a snowglobe from the shop, saying that his daughter's birthday was just a week ago and he wanted her to have it, using his budget. He requests them to give it to his wife so she would give it to her. Feeling sympathetic to a loving father, they accept his request. Emery thanks Chester and the duo while saying that Chester deserves better with all the determination to keep the family standing. She goes on by saying that she and Lisa will wait for Chester's return patiently but eagerly. Trevor and Joel return to the agency after a hard day's work. Trevor comments highly on Joel for recovering the stolen jewelry and helping a rundown family start up again. Meanwhile, Alisha comes back from a baseball match at Luxingtia. Stats The Crime *'A jewelry store was ransacked with all the jewelry stolen.' Perpetrator(s) *'Chester Wray' Witnesses & Suspects *'Suspect's Appearance' **This suspect is wearing a black shirt **This suspect is male *'Suspect's Profile' **This suspect knows mechanics *'Suspect's Appaearance' **This suspect is wearing a black vest **This suspect has a mud stain **This suspect is male *'Suspect's Profile' **This suspect knows mechanics *'Suspect's Appearance' **This suspect is wearing a black vest **This suspect is female *'Suspect's Profile' **This suspect knows mechanics *'Suspect's Appearance' **This suspect is wearing a black vest **This suspect has a mud stain **This suspect is male *'Suspect's Profile' **This suspect knows mechanics *'Suspect's Appearance' **This suspect has a mud stain **This suspect is female Perpetrator Profiles *The perpetrator knows mechanics. *The perpetrator wears black clothing. *The perpetrator has a mud stain. *The perpetrator's blood type is O+. *The perpetrator is male. Crime Scenes *Jewelry Store **Glass Boxes ***Jewelry Store Bonus *Backalley **Backdoor ***Backalley Bonus *Junkyard **Rubbish Piles ***Junkyard Bonus Steps Act 1 – Daylight Robbery *Investigate Jewelry Store. (Clues: Metal Scraps, Faded Name Tag; New Suspects: Lewin Walsh, Sylvester Constable) *Repair the Metal Scraps. (Result: Smoke Bomb) *Analyze Smoke Bomb. (03:00:00; PP: Perpetrator knows mechanics) *Recover the Faded Name Tag. (Result: Name Tag; New Suspect: Kim Yoxall) *Ask Lewin Walsh what happened. *Ask Sylvester Constable about the robbery. (New Scene: Backalley) *Talk to Kim Yoxall about the incident. *Investigate Backalley. (Clues: Pile of Leaves, Note) *Search through the Pile of Leaves. (Result: Torn Cloth) *Piece the Torn Cloth together. (Result: Balaclava) *Analyze Balaclava (04:30:00; PP: Perpetrator wears black clothing) *Analyze Note. (03:00:00) *Confront Sylvester Constable about the threat note. *Proceed to Act 2. (1 star) Act 2 – Jewel in the Town *Speak to Lewin Walsh now that he has calmed down. (New Scene: Junkyard) *Investigate Junkyard. (Clues: Muddy Footprints) *Map the Muddy Footprints. (Result: Footprint Mark) *Analyze Footprint Mark. (03:00:00; PP: Perpetrator has a mud stain) *Talk to Kim Yoxall about Sylvester Constable. (SP: Kim knows mechanics; New Suspect: Chester Wray) *Talk to Chester Wray about Sylvester Constable's treatment. (New Scene: Glass Boxes) *Investigate Glass Boxes. (Clues: Paper Slip) *Vacuum the glass bits off of the check. (Result: Address) *Analyze Address. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Emery Wray) *Ask Emery Wray about being hired. *Investigate Backalley. (Clues: Tissue Paper) *Collect a sample of the mucus. (Result: Mucus) *Analyze Mucus (03:00:00) *Ask why Lewin Walsh was hanging around the jewelry store. *Proceed to Act 3. (2 stars) Act 3 – Put a Ring On It *Investigate Glass Boxes. (Clues: Drawer) *Search through the Drawer. (Result: Check, Surveillance Camera) *Interrogate Sylvester Constable about low salaries. (SP: Sylvester knows mechanics, Chester knows mechanics) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (01:30:00) *Interrogate Chester Wray on his argument with Sylvester. (New Scene: Doorstep, Rubbish Piles) *Investigate Doorstep. (Clues: Broken Camera) *Repair the Broken Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00; PP: Perpetrator is male) *Give the camera back to Emery Wray. (SP: Emery knows mechanics) *Investigate Rubbish Piles. (Clues: Metal Sheet) *Take a sample of the blood from the Metal Sheet. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; PP: Perpetrator's blood type is O+) *Arrest the perpetrator. (1 star) *Proceed to Act 4. (2 stars) Act 4 – Re-Jewelling *Ask Chester Wray about the stolen jewelry. *Investigate Rubbish Piles. (Clues: Crate) *Vacuum up the jewelry from the Crate. (Result: Jewelry) *Analyze Jewelry. (03:00:00) *Return the jewelry to Sylvester Constable. (Reward: 2,500) *Inform Chester Wray about the recovered jewels. *Investigate Jewelry Store. (Clues: Shattered Pieces) *Fix the Shattered Pieces. (Result: Snowglobe) *Analyze Snowglobe. (03:00:00) *Give the snowglobe to Emery Wray. (Reward: 25 XP) *Proceed to the next chapter. (2 stars) Trivia *The chapter name is a pun on the popular tile-matching puzzle game by PopCap Games, Bejeweled. *This is the third case of Koishi-Komeiji's rendition of the game. *This is the third chapter in the Sleeping Slums episode. *This is the first criminal investigation of the Luxington Urbia arc (as well as the rendition of the game). Reviews Reg Boy's review *'Case Name' – 9.0/10 *'Plot' – 8.0/10 *'Creativity' – 8.5/10 *'Effort' – 8.0/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.38 *'Grade' – A-''' Tuttifruttichaitea's review *'Case Name' – 8.5/10 *'Plot' – 8.0/10 *'Creativity' – 8.5/10 *'Effort' – 8.0/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.25 *'Grade' – A-''' '''Mephistz's review *'Case Name' – 9.5/10 *'Plot' – 8.5/10 *'Creativity' – 8.5/10 *'Effort' – 8.5/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.75 *'Grade' – A''' '''PetroJustin's review *'Case Name' – 7.5/10 *'Plot' – 8.0/10 *'Creativity' – 7.8/10 *'Effort' – 9.0/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.08 *'Grade' – A-''' '''Tuxedo!'s review *'Case Name' – 8.0/10 *'Plot' – 7.4/10 *'Creativity' – 8.0/10 *'Effort' – 9.6/10 *'Overall Score' – 8.28 *'Grade' – A-''' '''Rifqitheflipper's review' *'Case Name' – 7.0/10 *'Plot' – 8.0/10 *'Creativity' – 8.0/10 *'Effort' – 8.2/10 *'Overall Score' – 7.8 *'Grade' – B+ Currently accepting reviews. Navigation Category:Luxington Urbia Category:Sleeping Slums Category:Criminal Investigations Category:Koishi's Cases